1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a method, computer-readable storage medium, and reception apparatus for delivery of supplemental content. More particularly, the embodiments described herein relate generally to delivery of data required to present the supplemental content within a broadcast emission.
2. Background
Modern televisions and set top boxes are capable of performing numerous functions in addition to receiving and presenting television broadcasts. Some functions include the display of an electronic programming guide (EPG), widgets that allow a television viewer to pull up web pages and tools right alongside programs being watched on a television, and the like. Many of these functions require that the television or set top box receive additional data.